Teenagers
by LoveHopes
Summary: Post 2007 Movie. The blot bunnies keep biting me so here are some one shots with OC's. They are disconnected randomone one shots. Disclaimer: I own nothing. You sew. You get nothing. Comprende? T for safety
1. Meeting

OK this is my first fic so please review The _italics_ are for Tasha's inner consciousness but with a dash of humor and it loves sarcasm.

**Meeting**

**xxTashaxx**

-------------------------

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"I know it was so funny" my best friend Amber and me were walking down an alleyway, late at night and it was dark._ Hmmm maybe we shouldn't go this way_.

"Omg that was so much fun I can't wait to next months movie night" We rounded a corner, and there sitting in front of us was a police car. With the words 'to enslave and enforce' on the side

"OMG IT'S BARRICADE!!!!" **snicker** _Wow could you be anymore spastic. _

"I wish, that be so awesome! He could show us where the autobots are!"

"Yea but according to the movie he got his aft handed to him on a plate. Hehe" Walking over to said police car we examined it. _Ooh look there's a CD/Radio in the passenger seat…_

"Hey Amber do think anything happens between Barricade and Frenzy like all the FanFics say?"

Sharing evil smirk "Together one two three. Barricade and Frenzy sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes…." The car was turning just like in the move _now look what you did._ 00

It was twisting and tuning in such a way that I couldn't keep track of what went wear and suddenly there stood Barricade just like in the movie and he was staring at us. _Wow he's tall_

"Pathetic fleshlings how dare you shout such accusations"

"Hey Tash I think we should run"

"Good idea"

"AHHHHHHH" He was chasing after us aiming his plasma gun at us and shouting very imaginative and colorful curse words. _Must take notes for future use_ I grabbed Amber's arm and dragged her down another ally in the hopes of loosing the overgrown Japanese toy.

"Oh crow" we were up against a dead end _brilliant you idiot_ shut up stupid voice now's not a good time. Turning we saw Barricade looming in the entrance of the alleyway and he was aiming his cannon at us and…. **CRACK **Down fell the Decepticon. Behind him stood none other then the famed medic Ratchet with a wrench in hand.

**Staring** "Are you two alright?"

"Yes"

"Good, You are going to have to come with me back to base."

"KAY!!! DO WE GET TO MEET THE REST OF THE AUTOBOTS NOW!!!!"

"No"

"Pleashy" **puppy dog eyes**

"Not right now maybe later"

"YAY!!!!!" He kneeled down and as doing so transformed into his alt. form.

"COOOL!"

"Just get in" We got in practically bouncing.

-------------------------

3 hours later…

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

-------------------------

2 hours later….

"Are we…"

"NO!!! IF YOU ASK ONE MORE TIME I WILL TURN AROUND AND YOU WILL NEVER GET TO MEAT THE OTHERS!!!!" **dead silence** "Thank you"

_Brilliant you have made two giant aliens made at you in under 10 hours. _I know it's a new record _you are hopeless_ I know

"We're here" I looked around we were at none other then the Hoover Dam. Ratchet was driving under an archway and down a tunnel. We stopped in a large brightly lit room.

"Get out" we did looking around with anticipation

"Stay here"

"Kay" and with that he walked

"Hey Tasha do you think we are going to see Optimus Prime"

"OMG I HOPE SO!!!"

**xxRatchetxx**

Whew those two were a annoying, no wonder Barricade was about to terminate them. Knocking on the command center door waiting to allowed in to the room in

"Come in"

"Optimus, I need to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Earlier today Barricade tried to terminate two human femmes. I was able save them and brought them back to base. I would like you to decide what to do with them now that they have seen us and know we exist?"

"I will meet with them. Do you know anything about them?"

"The Red heads name is Amber and the blond one's is Tashina, but refers to herself as Tasha. They are both very loud and seem to be cut from the same cloth as the twins." He raised a brow plate at me

"And you've known them for how long"

"About 5 hours"

"Alright were can I find them?"

"The main entrance room"

"And what did you do to Barricade"

"I knocked him unconscious, he should still be knocked out"

"I will send some one to retrieve him"

**xxOptimusxx**

I walked into find the two girls in a heated discussion that consisted on two words

"NUHA"

"UHA"

"NUHA"

"Ahem" They stared looking at me. I looked back. I could easily tell which one was Amber her hair was some of the reddest I had seen but of the darker shade then what you would think, wearing a shirt that said 'My issues have issues' and a pair of nondescript jeans with black sneakers that seemed to have whiteout doodled allover them. She was of the thicker build not fat just thick, with hazel green eyes that clearly said 'Mess with me and you will find something slimy in your bed'.

Tasha was a completely different story, she had honey blond hair but halfway down her head it transitioned seamlessly into a most oddest metallic bronze color, it was in a variation of the pixie cut and the two colors made her blue eyes pop she was wearing a blazingly bright yellow/green shirt that said iSwim with a swimmer on a diving block above it, her jeans were also just that jeans covering her cameo shoes. Her build was very much one who spent lots of time staying fit, lean and athletic. Her eyes were the most fascinating I have ever seen in a human they were icy but warm and almost seemed to say 'I'm fun, fabulous and funny. Be my friends and you will have a blast, but get on my bad side and your life will be a living hell'

"OMG YOUR OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!" WOW. Do they have a set of lungs or what?

"Amber you owe me 10 bucks"

"Oh shut up Tash"

"Would you mind telling me why Ratchet found you with Barricade pointing his cannons at you?"

"Well we saw a police car just like in the transformer movie and there also just happened to be a CD/Radio play that was like Frenzy and started singing Barricade and Frenzy sittin in a tree. He didn't seem to like that so he transformed and started chasing us"

"Then Tasha here lead us to a dead end"

"How was I supposed to know that it was a dead end!?"

"Because your suppose to know that kind of stuff"

"Is that it?" they looked at each other then nodded

"So now that we know about you does this mean that we can stay? Or are you going to turn and Men in Black and flashy thing us so we don't remember any of this?"

"Men in what?"

"You've never seen Men in Black?! We must show you!!!"

"Later" I think I can understand why Ratchet was annoyed with them. They seemed very hyperactive, but it was refreshing and I liked them.

"You may visit us whenever you like. You are welcome to explore and meet the autobots"

-------------------------

I know it's probably not the best thing ever but I felt like I had to have an intro of some kinds The rest of the chapters will be of random things that happen to the girls, autobots and perhaps there friends. PLEASE REVIEW!!! No flames but I would love some constructive criticism :D


	2. Spinning

**Spinning**

**xxTashaxx**

It had been one-month sense Amber and me had discovered the autobots and we had done a good job of terrorizing them. Today was just like any other day until we some how got into a discussion about spinning.

"Oh have you ever been on that one at the fear where it spins you against the wall!"

"Yes! And I love it I could stay on it all day!"

"Yea well I could stay on it all day and all night" _Well I know where this is going_

**xxOptimusxx**

Walking down the hall I heard the war cries of Tasha and Amber

"I BET YOU TEN DOLLARS THAT I COULD SPIN LONGER THEN YOU!"

"I BET TWENTY THAT I COULD SPIN LONGER THEN YOU!!!"

"DEAL"

"DEAL" And out they came with fire in their eyes

"Optimus!! Will you be the judge and tells us who spins the longest?!"

"Uh, sure. What should I do?"

"Just tell us who stops spinning first and if you want to time us you can"

"OK on your marks get set go." And they were off spinning like a pair of tops yelling taunts at each other while trying not to run into each other or the wall

-----------------

2 minutes later…

"What are they doing" coming towards me down the hall was IronHide

"they are attempting to out spin each other"

"How long have they been doing this?"

"2 minutes and 33 seconds"

"and they are going to stop when"

"Whenever one of them stops"

"So this could go on forever?"

"Yes"

-----------------

3 minutes later….

Bumblebee, IronHide, Ratchet and Jazz were all standing in the hall watching the two girls spin. They were dangerously out of control and it was a miracle neither one of them didn't hit a wall. And then **WHOMP** Amber had fallen on her aft and was now laying on the ground moaning and asking why was the ground moving. Tasha followed shortly after and the same thing occurred

-----------------

7 minutes later….

**xxTashaxx**

OMG my head hurts as if a bunch of monkeys were shooting fire works in my head. I think I could sit up now

"Ow" OK maybe not _serves you right for spinning around like an idiot_ The world was spinning as if I was on some sort of demented Merry-Go-Round. When my vision cleared I saw all of the autobots were staring at me and Amber was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling.

"Who won?"

"You spend 7 minutes on the ground unable to tell what's going on or even which way is up and the first thing you want to know is who won?"

"Yes Ratchet, the only reason I'm on the floor is so that I can try and win so I want to know who won" ow to much talking _haha I laugh at you _I would reply but thinking hurts to much.

"You won, by 37 seconds"

"YES!!!" I jumped in the air and instantly hit the floor holding my head

"Ow"

**xxIronHidexx**

I will never understand human femmes. Two days had gone by and Tasha was still holding over Amber's head that she had one the spin off. It had had been pretty funny though to watch them spin out of control and even more when they were conscious enough to comment about how the world was spinning and they were never doing that again. I had seen Bumblebee trying it in one of the halls when he didn't think anyone would see him, he fell down in under a minute. While the femmes had stayed up for over five. But it took them about seven minutes to recover.

-----------------

You see that shiny button that says GO. Push it, I double dog dare you to. This one is based off of a contest my friends and me had after school. It was so funny, we just started it in the middle of the school once school was out. One of my teachers asked me if we had been on drugs the next day in class. If any one wants to be my beta I would appreciate it, cause me and words get along just barley :D


	3. Paintball

Note: **Bold** & _italics_ are Tasha's consciousness

**Paintball**

**xxTashaxx**

It had been two weeks sense the spin off. In that time we had introduced two of our guy friends.

**You know one could be your boyfriend.**

No they couldn't and you know it.

_**Yes they could.**_

No, David is obviously crushing on Amber and I want to kill Alex half the time!

_**Good point.**_

As I was saying before I was interrupted, we introduced two of our friends to the Autobots. They seemed to take to them well.

_**Course they did. They are all obsessed with Halo.**_

We are all in the rec. room preparing for some paintballin' outside.

"Hey Tasha you guys going out?"

"Yeah, you want to join Bee?"

"Actually you can't go out today."

"Why?"

"Because it's raining and Optimus said no one was to leave."

"Why?"

"He said something about flash floods." Oh that explains it. They happen when it's raining really hard. Last time one occurred several people almost drowned since the current was so strong and they kept getting whacked by stuff in the sudden flood."

"Okay. We'll just play inside."

"Alright, see you later Tasha."

"MAN THIS STINKS!!"

"Oh come on David it's not that bad"

"Yes it is! No paintball! It's a jip, I got this sweet new gun and now I can't use it"

"Well how about we just play inside."

"Can we do that?"

"I see no signs saying we can't."

"Tasha?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Can we do points?"

"Uh, what's that?"

Alex and David in unison, "IT'S THE BEST GAME EVER! What you do is give people or objects points! And whoever has the most after a set time wins!"

"Okay so how would we play it Alex?"

"How about if you shoot another player that's 2 points? If you hit someone between the eyes," _**you'd better wear a mask**_, "That's 4 points. And let's say if you hit an Autobot that's 1 point but"

"WAIT!! Why only 1? Seems to me that they should be more." _**Cause they are hard to miss Amber.**_

"Cause even you could hit them." BURN! _**Alex: 1, Amber: 0**_

"Yeah, but they-HEY DID YOU JUST INSULT ME!"

"Maybe."

"Why I outta." Tuning out insults

"As I was saying, they should be worth more 'cause you have to get up the nerve to shot a giant mechanical alien that could squish you!!"

-Blank stares- They have do it all the time on those video games. _**Hm maybe you should try them some time.**_

"Alright I'm game, so David you start in the west wing with green balls. Amber you can start in the south with the pink ones. Alex head over to the east and use those yellow ones and I'll start in the south with blue. We will play for 3 hours."

"Oh before I was interrupted" -stares at Amber- "If you hit a 'bot between the eyes that's 2 points."

"Ok so give everyone ten minutes from now to get to their positions. GO!"

-----------------

I was walking down the hallways keeping alert for any sounds of someone moving. Up ahead there was a hiss and Optimus walked out. YESH THIS WAS PERFECT! I probably shouldn't do this; he is the leader after all…

-BANG- a blue ball hit him squarely in the helm.

**xxOptimusxx**

"What the?" looking around I see Tasha pointing a gun at me and then

-BANG- I felt the bullet connect exactly between my eyes.

"YES!!" I watched as she ran off. What the heck was going on? Guess I'll only find out if I follow.

-------------

Five minutes later I found David. He was still new here to the base but the others especially Bumblebee seemed to like him. His back was turned to me looking around the corner. He was shorter then Tasha and Amber so around five feet with a wiry but soft build, with jet black hair cut long enough to fall into his dark brown eyes. All this accented his dark skin, not black more like a permanent tan. Amber and Tasha seemed to have named him David the Mexican to his chagrin. So far he had proved himself a jokester, (big surprise with Amber and Tasha being his friends) an avid Halo player, and a decent skateboarder.

-BANG- "OW!! Who did that?!? DAVID I'M GONNA GET YOU!" And with that he whirled around and saw me.

"Hey, Amber, look who Tasha got!" He yelled while running. Amber skidded around the corner not even looking at me as she continued running firing at David's retreating back. Hm, that was interesting.

**xxRatchetxx**

Ah it was quiet. This was the first time in a month that the med bay was quiet. -BANG- ARG!! Why? Why must primus lure me into a false sense of peace?!

-BANG- this time it was right outside the door. When it began to open I spun to see Alex slip in. He was one of Amber and Tasha's friends. This was only the fifth time I had seen him, he was a good five inches taller than Amber who was 5'4" (Tasha being 5'3") he was of average build not really in shape but not unfit, he had blond hair that was long and curly. Sort of like the description of the human fairy tale goldilocks except it wasn't that long, just long enough to easily pull into a pony tail. With glasses and blue eyes he didn't look like the kind of person to be exceedingly annoying.

This was however a misconception according to Tasha who informed me that over half of the time she wanted to grab him by the neck and shake him (she showed this by holding her hands like she had it and then wrenching them back and forth very quickly while making growling noises). As of this moment he was peppered in blue, pink, and green paint spots.

"Run into some trouble did we?"

"WHA!" Looking around he saw me and calmed.

"You could say that."

"What are you doing and why are you covered in paint?"

"We are playing paintball. We go around shooting people and Autobots and when we are done we are going to tally points to see who won."

"It appears as though you would be losing."

"I don't think so I got David a few times and I also peppered Bumblebee along with getting Tasha between the eyes." I raised an optic ridge.

"If you shoot someone between the eyes it's double the points."

"And if you miss?"

"I would hate to be them." He looked out the door, peering this way and that to make sure no one was around.

"Well looks clear so" -BANG- I CAN'T BEILIVE IT HE HIT ME! He was running away the coward still I chucked a wrench at the door for good measure.

**xxDavidxx**

This was perfect!! I was currently occupying the air vents waiting for someone to come along so I can demonstrate my Ninja skills with a paint-gun!

-THUD, THUD, THUD- Ooh here comes an Autobot! Coming around the corner was IronHide, he had some pink and yellow paint on him already. He was growling something along the lines of stupid humans and how the paint wasn't coming off.

-BANG- IronHide whirled looking for whoever had just shot him. His canons were glowing and he looked ready to shoot something. -BANG- Another direct hit -BANG- Oh it was so hard not to laugh, A single snicker escaped. IronHide was there in heartbeat starring at me. I could hear the low growling coming from deep inside him.

"Uh hi 'Hide"

0.0 -BANG- Hahaha! Between the eyes, perfect shot!

"ARG!" Okay now would be a good time to run, good thing I'm small enough to easily move through the vents.

**xxTashaxx**

2 hours later…

It was over. Three hours of hiding, searching, running and shooting. Everyone was standing in front of me including four very irritated and amused Autobots.

"So let's get this over with shall we?"

------------

"Okay, Bee, could you please step forward and turn slowly." He obliged.

"Hmm, OK, -snort- Thanks Bee. Alright Optimus would you please step forward?"

--------------

"OK the points stand thus, Amber has 23 points, Alex has 29 points," _**but he should get more since he was brave**_youmean dumb _**enough to paintball Ratchet.**_

"David has a whopping 45 points and I have 25."

"YES!!! I WIN!!! NINJANESS WINS!!!!"

"You know Tasha we are never going to live this down."

"I know."

I would like to thank my beta CheshireMax _**You get a cookie**_ and Flamingmarsh for reviewing _**You also get a cookie**_. I should have the next chap up by tomorrow or the day after


	4. Poke

**Poke**

**xxTashaxx**

2 days after our paintball war. The 'bots had managed to scrub the paint off though IronHide still had some pink on his cheek that refused to come off.

_I__**t looks sort of like blush. **_

Ooh maybe he's into make-up!

_**0o I doubt it. **_

Anyways Amber and I were very bored.

**xxRatchetxx**

"Air Poke." Those two never seize to amaze me. I've been studying their behave to try and understand humans better and so far what I've gotten are Tasha and Amber standing next to each other 'air poking' one another.

"Air Poke."

"Air Poke."

"Poke," Wow Amber actually poked her that time.

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke" Is this how they always entertain themselves?

-shove- How does shoving equal poking?

-shove-

-shove-

-shove-

-WHAM- WHAT THE?! I don't understand. They are just standing there punching each other in the arm?!?!

**xxTashaxx**

-WHAM- Haha take that!!!!

_**How do you find this amusing?**_

I dunno…

-WHAM-

"I think we should stop now."

"Why Tasha?"

"Cause I can't feel my arm."

"Kay…. Now what?"

"I dunno."

**xxRatchetxx**

Okay, I'm confused… They start by air poking, then poking, then shoving each other as hard as possible, and then they just stand there hitting each other in the arm as hard as possible. Perhaps I shouldn't study Tasha and Amber. They don't seem to be the best examples of the average human…

-------------

Several hours later….

Ugh this was boring I almost wish the twins were here. Then I could at least yell at them for damaging themselves again. Just then Bumblebee came in.

"Anything I can do Ratchet?"

"If there was I would be doing it."

--------------

Several minutes later…

I look over to Bee and hear "Air poke"

**-------------------- **

I would like to thank and give cake to my amazing beta CheshireMax -hug- for with out you my spelling/grammar would equal poop. And Cman710 you get a cookie to Yea I love reviews, so you see that little button that says 'submit reviews' I double dog dare you to press it. If you don't I will air poke you 0o


	5. Halo

Note: Bold & _italics_ are Tasha's consciousness

Halo

**xxTashaxx**

So it's been a month later and in that time we had introduced two more friends Sarah and Andy. Sarah was short.

_**By short you mean like under four feet. **_

Yeah, but don't tell her that. She's got blond hair and is very much of the, 'I'm small but I can kick your butt to kingdom come,' thing going on. She is dating Andy who is of average if not a little short for a guy but it works for them. The best way to describe him is if you have ever seen 'The Amazing Jonathan' on YouTube or in real life, that is him.

_**But there is no Windex. **_

As of two hours ago David, Andy and IronHide were all playing Halo on their 'All Holy' giant TV screen. I could hear them half way across the dam…

"YES!!! GO GO GO!!!!"

"GET HIM, GET HIM!!"

"DIE!!!! DIE!!!"

"TAKE THAT!!!!"

"NO COME ON!!!"

"HA YOU KILLED ME SO REVENGE IS MINE!!!!" And so on.

"This is very boring."

"I'm going to see if I can get Andy's attention."

"I doubt it, Sarah."

"I can try."

------------------

"Hey hon. what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, could you move, I can't see."

"I asked what are you doing tonight."

"Uh… I dunno… why?"

"Because."

"Uh huh."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yep."

"The sky is green and it's raining monkeys with little hats."

"'Kay."

---------------------

"So how'd it go?"

"He didn't listen to a word I said. I tried everything short of stripping. What am I suppose to do Tasha?"

"Ah, well, you know how it goes once they start they are sucked into it like their life depends on it."

"Well, let's try that, shall we?"

"Try what?"

"You said you tried everything but stripping."

"…"

"Hehe we should see what they do, good idea."

"Okay, Amber and Sarah, you are both gross and disturbing"

"Maybe but you still love us."

-------------------

"Hey Andy I got some new underwear from Victoria secret, do you want to see it?"

"Uh huh"

"Come on, just pause the game and you can see it." By now Sarah was rubbing and practically giving him a lap dance, he just moved his head so he could see the TV screen better.

_**Ick, that's gross.**_

Yes but at least they are dating

_**That doesn't mean that it's still not gross.**_

"Amber you try with David, I know he likes you."

"This is going to be so funny."

**xxOptimusxx**

I walk into the commons room to find Sarah, Amber and Tasha practically stripping, (well not Tasha) implying dirty (why do humans say dirty?) stuff, and over all trying to distract the two boys and IronHide from Halo

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Sarah is trying to get her boyfriend to notice her, Amber is just taking advantage of David's unresponsiveness to taunt and tease him, and I'm trying to insult IronHide."

"Oh, uh should I say good luck?"

"At this rate I don't think it would matter." I left. I don't understand femmes of any species. At least Tasha wasn't acting like a slut. She gets points for that.

**xxTashaxx**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DIDN'T WORK!!!!"

_**Wow Sarah is fruuuusteraated.**_

"Last time I tried to seduce him he practically ripped everything off and-"

"TMI!!!! SARAH WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT KIND OF STUFF!!!!!"

"Well I was just saying."

"Well **don't** just say it."

"Ok this still doesn't solve the whole both guys and a 'bot are glued to the TV. So any ideas?"

"I've got an idea."

"What Amber?"

"If you can't distract 'em. Beat 'em"

-------------------

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will. All we have to do is plug this into the forth controller plug and we'll all be able to play."

"Wouldn't they know right away that we were doing this Amber?"

"No. My cousin showed me how to do this, we will be playing on this screen but we will be playing the same game as them. It's really useful for when you want to have more than four people play just like we are about to do."

"But we'll have the element of surprise!!"

"Ok so Sarah you may have the honors of destroying Andy since he's your boyfriend, Tasha you can take IronHide down."

"YES!!!!"

"And I'll show David that he should fear me when it comes to video comes."

**xxDavidxx**

HAHA!!! I love this game!!! Its awesomeness and I get to test my Ninja sniper skills. Hehe I can't believe I'm beating IronHide!!! He might be a super advanced robot but no one is a match for my skills!!!

–BANG BANG BANG-

What the!!!

"WHO JUST KILLED ME!!!!"

"I didn't."

"Not me."

**xxTashaxx**

HAHA!!! This is much to fun! I'm destroying IronHide!!!

"WHO'S DOING THIS!!!" Oh, the cries of sweet frustration. His score was decreasing by the minute; I don't think I've ever seen such a low number.

_**You are enjoying this way too much. **_

What aren't I allowed to enjoy the fact that I'm better at shooting aliens on a screen then a super advanced alien that does nothing but shoot real ones?

_**I guess when you put it like that…**_

You have to agree, I know I'm just that good.

N_**o, I just don't feel like pointing out the flaws in your reasoning.**_

I won and you know it.

_**Oh, shut up. **_

No it's my head so you shut-up.

O_**h, whatever.**_

"This is amazing!!!" Amber had reduced David's score from one of the highest I've ever seen to the lowest.

-------------------

30 minutes later…

We were finished the boys and mech had quit playing once they realized that whoever was killing them was not going to stop anytime soon.

"Ugh I can't believe this!" That would be David complaining as they were walking down the halls.

_**Uh oh.**_

Andy's head peaked in.

"Hey what's all this stuff?"

"Oh this? We were just playing some Halo."

"Really who won?"

"Well we were playing against some guys and we beat them like drums." Do they realize it was us yet?

_**I doubt it…**_

"Really who are they? Cause they must be pretty big pansies to get beat by girls."

"Well Amber dominated someone called David, Sarah annihilated a kid called Andy and I terrorized IronHide."

_**Think he figured it out yet?**_

If not I'm going to have reevaluate the male species.

"… OMG YOU WERE THE ONES WHO BEAT US!!!!"

"Yea and you just called your selves pansies."

S_**nicker.**_

IronHide was staring daggers at me.

"Oh, and IronHide, thanks for the game, maybe next time you could actually try and reach my level."

"ARG!!! YOU SLAGGIN LITTLE FEMME!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHA!!!"

_**You just had to say that didn't you? **_

Yes.

_**Well congrats you now have a very angry IronHide chasseing you. **_

Cool.

"WHEN I GET YOU I'M GONNA SQUICH YOU INTO JELLY!!!! THEN I'M GONNA MAKE A PB & J SANDWICH THEN I'M GONNA FEED IT TO THE DOGS!!!!" Wow that's pretty impressive.

_**I hope for my sake he doesn't. **_

Don't worry.

_**Why? **_

'Cause I WILL SURVIVE!!!

--------------------

I honestly have no idea where this came from but hay it works Lets here a round of applause for CheshireMax by beta:D To my reviewers Cman710, Leelu's skittles, RavenABlack, 2Board2care you all get a homemade cookie


	6. Captain Jack Sparrow

Note: Bold & italics are Tasha's conscience, except with a dash of sarcasm and humor

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

**xxOptimusxx**

Today was the fourteenth of June and next month was Tasha's birthday. Her friends, the other 'bots and my self have been planning her birthday party. By this time the Defense Secretary John Keller had met Tasha, Amber and the rest of their friends. He seemed to like them a lot.

"Tasha."

"What Optimus?"

"I was wondering, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"Well since I've met you guys and have my 'more then human' experience, I would love to meet Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S FREAKING HOT!!! And he's a pirate and just because it would be awesome!!! Haven't you seen the Pirates of the Caribbean movies?"

"No."

"OMG I MUST SHOW YOU!!!! SO YOU CAN WORSHIP THEIR AWESOMENESS LIKE THE REST OF US!!!" I highly doubt that I would worship a movie.

-------------------

I was on the phone with the Secretary of Defense asking for a favor.

"Hello John Keller speaking."

"This is Optimus."

"Optimus what can I do for you?"

"Do you know that Tasha's birthday is coming?"

"Sometime in July right?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you would be able to pull some strings and have it so Captain Jack Sparrow was there?"

"Johnny Depp?!!? That would be really difficult to do."

"I don't know is he the same man?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well, when asked if she could have anything in the world she said she wanted to meet him."

"I'll see what I can do. After all I want her to have the best birthday ever. She's like the daughter I never had."

"I understand. If he is able to come the party will be on the first of July."

"Isn't her birthday on the fourth?"

"Yes."

"Born on the day of our independence."

"Thank you Mr. Keller."

"Don't thank me yet. I will call you by next week to tell you if he can come or not."

"Alright. I will hear from you then. Good bye."

"Good bye"

-------------------

"FIVE MORE DAY'S TILL MY BIRTHDAY!!!! WOOHOO!!!" For the last 10 days it had been a count down to her birthday. I don't think she could be more hyper if you feed her twenty pounds of chocolate and let her watch all tree Pirates of the Caribbean movies in one day. I know because I had seen her just like that three days after I asked her what she wanted.

_**---------Flashback----------**_

_Amber and Tasha walked into the command center._

"_Optimus!!!"_

"_What?"_

"_We are kidnapping you to come and watch Pirates of the Caribbean!"_

"_You are 'kidnapping' me?" I raised an optic ridge._

"_Yes!!! Now come with us or else." It can't hurt, beside Ratchet says I need to relax every now and again._

_-------------------_

_Eight hours later…_

"_OMG THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! SEE OPTIMUS ISN'T IT THE GREATEST!!!"_

"_It was very interesting and entertaining, yes." And it was even with the girl commenting and laughing and 'drooling 'over Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Maybe I'll watch them by myself one day._

"_Seetoldyouthatyouwouldloveit!!!!!" They were bouncing like there was no tomorrow. Up down up down up down. I placed my hand gently onto of Tasha's head to make her stop. But when I removed it she started again and babbling at a hundred words a minute. This was going to be a long night with no prospect of the settling down anytime soon._

_**---------End Flashback----------**_

I smiled at the memory, and I could wait for her birthday party. She would love it, I hoped.

**xxTashaxx**

YEAH!!! IT'S THE FIRST AND IT' MY PARTY!!!

_**Wow excited much? **_

Oh no not at all –cheeky grin-

You lair your so hyper we could power a rocket off of you. 

That would be really cool!!! Any ways we're half way through the party and it's amazing!!! There's cake and ice cream and party games!!! Every one's here, Optimus, Bee, IronHide, Ratchet, Jazz, Amber, David, Sarah, Andy, Alex, Mr. Keller and I was told a special guest would arrive around 2:00.

-------------------

"So Optimus who is this special guest?"

"I can't say, you'll just have to wait and see."

"I hear that there is a party here." OMG I KNOW THAT VOICE!!!!

"OMG YOU'RE HERE!!!!"

_**OMG NO WAY IS JACK SPARROW HERE!!!!**_

"Your Captain Jack!!!"

"Aye."

"SQUEEEE!!"

_**Chase him!!! **_

I'm already ahead of you. –is running towards him-

"Oh buggar."

"GET HIM."

-------------------

Amber, Sarah and I were all chasing after Johnny Depp. It was awesome.

"Where'd he go?"

"This way!!!"

"How do you know Amber?"

"I have built in Jack Sparrow sensors." OOOOKAY.

_**Cool.**_

"THERE HE IS!!!! GET HIM!!!!"

-------------------

Oh that was so much fun.

_**I would make a snide comment but I have to agree with you. **_

See even I know how to have good wholesome entertainment. –cheeky smile-

-------------------

Well after the whole get him thing we got to actually talk and converse with Johnny and I really like him!!! He's pretty cool and since he now knows about the 'bots and stuff I wouldn't be surprised to see him around base every now and then. Wonder how my other friends would react to me being personal friends with Johnny Depp?

_**Probably would be uber jealous.**_

-------------------

I LOVE Captain Jack!!! And my friends and I had a Pirates of the Caribbean movie marathon a couple days ago and it got me in the mood So I had to put Captain Jack Sparrow in, I mean who couldn't? To my amazing reviewers Cman710 and 2Board2care!!! And lets hear another round of applause for CheshireMax my beta!!! I can't wait to write the next chap!!! Oh I counted how many chapter ideas I haven't written yet and it was over 25 0o


	7. Dress Party

Note: **Bold** & _italics_ are Tasha's consciousness

**Dress Party**

**xxTashaxx**

It's that time of year, when school is happening and the football team plays their first home game. That's right homecoming, now every year a week before the dance my girlfriends and I get to gather and have a dress party. We try on each other's dresses and try make-up looks and hairstyles and everything else to get ready for the big night. And this year was no exception.

**xxDavidxx**

"David are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Yes, it has to!!! Look you can see the feed from the camera now!" My friends and I got the greatest idea this year we were going to spy on the girls dress party. I still don't know what we are going to see and I'm hoping that they don't notice the little car with a video camera on top watching them.

"Hey, they're starting!!!" Yes, I might even get to see them in their underwear!!!

**xxOptimusxx**

I walked into the rec. room to find David, Alex and Andy all staring at the projector screen. When I looked I saw the girls Tasha, Amber, Sarah and Ash (one of Tasha's friends) in different dresses talking about random stuff and listening to music. Tasha was riffling threw the dresses when she squealed.

"OMG WHO'S DRESS IS THIS!!!"

"That's mine, you can try it on, it might fit you Tasha."

"Really Ash?"

"Yeah." I balked and turned around as Tasha proceeds to strip out of the blue dress she had been wearing. If I could blush I would, I just saw everything. DOESN'T SHE EVEN KNOW THE BOYS ARE WATCHING!!!

_**No. Maybe you should tell her.**_

What the!? Who is in my head?

_**I'm Tasha's consciousness.**_

So why are you in_ my_ head?

_**I was bored of dresses besides now I know what the boys are doing.**_

And why should I tell her? Cause then I would have to admit I saw her.

So you can laugh at how the girls would take their revenge. 

But still doesn't solve the problem that I accidentally walked in on her um…

So? You should see what she'll do to the boys. Well when she finds out make sure to record it. 

I… you…. In my head…. And….What the heck was that about!?! I really need to go and see Ratchet after this.

**xxTashaxx**

"OMG WHO'S DRESS IS THIS!!!" It was beautiful!! It was a satin purple and had a lace up back.

"That's mine, you can try it on, it might fit you Tasha."

"Really Ash?"

"Yeah." YES!!! I proceeded to get out of the formal blue dress as quickly as possible. I slipped it on

"Can some one help me tie the back?"

**xxOptimusxx**

by the sounds of it she was covered, I turned to see Ash tighten the laces of the dress.

"I -gasp- can't breath in this thing."

"Pain is beauty, now stop talking so I can finish." I don't understand why is she tying the laces so tight? Looking online I that this was a variation of a corset, according to a corset was used to redefine the shape of a woman's body mostly into an hourglass; usually by cinching the waist, and pushing up the breasts. Originally lined with whalebone for support, and laced up the back. I don't know anything about flesh pain but that sounds like it would hurt.

"Ok turn around so we can see." Tasha turned around and…

"OMG SHE IS SO FREAKING HOT!!!" an exclamation of appreciation from the boys. Though I still don't understand even I can tell that her wait is much smaller.

**xxTashaxx**

I can barley breath in this thing!!! No wonder corsets aren't popular anymore.

"If I wear this I might pass out on my date." How can this get so tight!?

"Then you could be the damsel in distress! And he can be you knight in shining armor!"

"HA HA how about no."

"Ok turn around so we can see."

"OMG!!! Tasha you look amazing in it!!! You have to wear it to homecoming!!!"

"Really? Give me a sec I want to see myself," and with that I marched to the bathroom to see if I really did look that good. When I got there I stared at the full-length mirror. WOW, I really did look gorgeous. I don't think I've ever looked this great even though it was a pain to breath, literately.

I could feel a numbness in the back of my brain starting to form. No not now. It was spreading and causes the edges of my vision to go dark. No I must stay conscious. I braced my self against the bathroom counter in an attempt to not hit the ground. Starring into my reflections eyes focusing on just the eyes, the darkness was creeping farther across my vision. I could feel my brain going numb, it was actually quite pleasant. Like when you foot falls asleep and hurts but at the same time it feels nice. Well this was nice to, but I can't think that or I'll give in and fall and then the others will find out, no I have to stay upright. The eyes in the mirror were looking at me but darkness was creeping over them as well. Then the darkness swallowed me, the only thing keeping me standing was sheer will. I don't know how long I stood there, I stopped thinking and feeling. It was odd my hands hurt from being pushed into the counters edge, I recognized that but they didn't hurt just like I was thinking yet the thoughts had no purpose and time did not exists. I'm in my only world with no thought, no time, no pain. I'm glad there is no pain.

Eventually my vision began to clear, I know it happened slowly over several seconds at least but it didn't register in my brain that I could see again until I saw the eyes looking at me again. Well at least I didn't fall down that time. Wonder how long that one was? Felt like a good ten minutes. Looking at my watch I realized it had only been 5 minutes since I had left the others so probably no more then two or three minutes.

-----------------------

No one had noticed my absence, they all pegged it down to me admiring the dress.

-----------------------

_Turn it up some_

_Alright boys, this is her favorite song_

_You know that right_

OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!!

_So, if we play it good and loud_

_She might get up and dance again_

_Ooh, she put her beer down_

_Here she comes_

_Here she comes_

_Left left left right left_

_Whoo_

"Come one every one lets dance!!!"

_Husslers shootin' eightball_

_Throwin' darts at the wall_

_Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall_

_Here she comes, Lord help us all_

_Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair_

_Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault_

_It's so hard not to stare_

"WOO!! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!"

_At that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(Aww son)_

**xxDavidxx**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, all the girls are dancing to this song. The way it's suppose to be danced to, dirty. With lots of shaking of their badonkadonks. And OMG Amber looks amazing. I couldn't stop staring.

_Now Honey, you can't blame her_

_For what her mama gave her_

_You ain't gotta hate her_

_For workin' that money-maker_

_Band shuts down at two_

_But we're hangin' out till three_

_We hate to see her go_

_But love to watch her leave_

-stare-

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

**xxOptimusxx**

I had left to go and check on progress of some autobts that would arrive within the year when I heard the boys. They were yelling and screaming stuff about how hot the girls were, how they wanted to 'do' them. What ever that means? And arguing over who was the sexiest. When I looked in I saw them glued to the screen, where the girls where dancing to some song.

_We don't care bout the drinkin'_

_Barely listen to the band_

_Our hands, they start a shakin'_

_When she gets the urge to dance_

_Drivin' everybody crazy_

_You think you fell in love_

_Boys, you better keep your distance_

_You can look but you can't touch_

_That honkey tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

The boys should shut their mouths, they are practically drooling.

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

The song was over and the girls were laughing and having a good time when Sara accidentally trips on her dress and falls on the camera. It went fuzzy and all there was to hears was static.

"NO!!! DAVID FIX IT HURRY!!!!!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT ALEX!!!" Ha serves them right. I think I'll go and make sure they can't escape. Wonder what the girls will do to them?

**xxTashaxx**

"Guys we have a problem."

"What Sara?" she holds up a remote control car with a small video camera taped to it. NOOOOOOO

"OMG WHOS BEEN SPYING ON US!!"

"Isn't that Alex's car?"

"OMG it is!!!"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Come here"

**xxDavidxx**

Work come on work for me please!!! -crackle- YES IT LIVES!!! Wait why is the room empty don't tell me they gone and it's over!!!

"Hello boys" AHHH oh wait it's just the TV… with the girls on it… talking to us….

"If you are watching this it means we are about 2 minutes away from the 'bots base." Oh no not good.

"And guess what. We found out about you spying on us." Not good, not good, not good at all.

"So you had better start praying cause by the time we are done with you, you are going to regret the day you came up with this little idea." The girls looked like they were ready to kill, while looking stunningly sexy in dresses I might add.

"Oh and we aren't just going to get you David we're going to grab Alex and Andy to" wait how do they know it's us specifically?!?!

"Oh what do you know it's been 2 minutes guess that means that right about now we're walking in the base. You better pray we don't catch you." We all bolted for the door, but when we reached the hall

"Hello boys."

-------------------------

I have been waiting to write this chap the entire story!!! And I can't wait to finish the next chap. I would like to thank CheshireMax for being my beta and giving me ideas for how I could fix this chap :D I warm round of applause to my reviewers CheshireMax, Dragon260, Cman710 and 2Board2care!!!


	8. Make Over

Note: Bold & _italics_ are Tasha's consciousness

**Make Over**

**xxAlexxx**

"Hello boys." Oh crap. Not good. The girls were standing in the hall; there were some odd looking boxes, bags and stuff behind them.

"So you like spying on girls. How would you like to be one? You won't have to spy anymore." NO!!!!

"RUN!!!" I couldn't agree anymore with David than at that moment. I pelted down the hall, the girls right own our heels.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!!"

"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU!!!"

Left, right, through the doors, down the stairs, right, right, left, straight. I could still hear one of the girls was still on my heels. Looking back I saw Tasha, with hair flying behind her and eyes full of a cold fire. I'm gonna die. I ran through a door and slammed it shut. I heard the automatic lock click. Thank god.

"ALEX I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!!! YOU LITTLE GLITCH!!!" Why did Tasha, the computer and hacking expert have to be the one chasing me?!!? Running down the long corridor I came upon a cell. Sitting in one corner was a mech I had never seen before.

"Who are you?"

"I am Barricade pathetic fleshling."

"Oh that's cool." I walked in between the bars. **(A/N lets say there is a force field in between the bars that keeps electronics in but it doesn't affect organics, or our technology cause it's so 'primitive') **and looked up at him.

"Are you not afraid?"

"Actually I'm currently running for my life so I figure I'm safer here then out there."

-SLAM-

"ALEX!!! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!!!"

"Aw crap I'm dead. Hide me."

**xxBarricadexx**

What why should I hide him?

"Wh-why sh-should-d w-we?"

"Wha! Where did you come from?"

"Frenzy has been here the entire time. And the femme you seem to be so terrified of is getting closer." He paled.

"No that can't happen it hasn't even been 3 minutes how could she hack that lock so fast."

"It's called determination jerk." Spinning he came face to devil eyed faced. Her stare was colder than the pit and screamed, 'DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!'

"What… how… I… you…. I'm gonna die now aren't I?" In reply she grabbed him by the collar.

"Hi 'Cade. Sup Frenzy?"

"Aren't you afraid of me fleshling?"

"No."

"Why? I almost terminated you last time and I, or Frenzy, could terminate you now if we so choose."

"Now, why would you want to do something like that? Anyways. I'm more hell bent on revenge then you 'terminating' me." –insert cheeky smile- She proceeded to drag the fleshling towards the cells bars, the fleshling grabbed onto the cell bars as if Primus himself was dragging him to the pit.

"I will not go!"

"Oh yes you will or so help me god you will never have children." He didn't move.

-SLAM-

The male fleshling curled into a ball and was then dragged off by the femme.

"Bye 'Cade, see ya Frenzy," She seemed so cheerful. It was almost freighting.

"Beep click whirl."

"What is a freaky chick and how is she one?"

**xxDavidxx**

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."

"Shut up. I'm not gonna kill you. How would I get my revenge and humiliate you if you were dead?" I'm so dead.

"Lookie who I caught! Alex was hiding in the brig with Barricade and Frenzy!"

"Barricade and frenzy are here?"

"Yea you didn't know that Amber?"

"No. I'll have to go and see them sometime."

"And rub it in that you're not dead."

"Mayyybe…"

"Okay, I'm here," Sara was dragging Andy trough the doors.

"Alright. Boys strip to your boxers…"

-snicker-

"Or you briefs…"

"SAY WHAT!?!?!?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!!! NOW STRIP!!!"

--------------------

The girls had measured us, our hips, our height, our shoulder length and I don't even know what else.

"Alright you got all that Ash? Ok see you soon." –cell phone shuts- "Ash is getting the clothing as we speak she should be her in about an hour. In the mean time we've got a lot of work to do."

--------------------

DUCKTAPE!! THEY USED DUCKTAPE!!!

I can't believe this we are duck taped to those spinney chairs you see in hair salons. My feet, chest, hands and hips are taped to the chair with about two rolls of tape. Andy and Alex are in similar positions.

"Amber do you have that wax heated yet?"

**xxOptimusxx**

"AHHHHHH!!!"

That sounded like one of the boys. I wonder what the girls are up to. They dragged the boys into one of the smaller rooms and sealed the door shut about fifteen minutes ago. Opening the door I was greeted with the site of the girls poring hot wax on Alex's leg, the other one looked different then when he had worn shorts. But how? Wait it's perfectly shiny and smooth and it's reflecting the light…? Looking back at the girls I saw Tasha move towards the cooled wax and

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"You baby. We don't scream when we wax our legs." Oh that's what caused him to yell. I looked up what it means to 'wax your legs' and flinched. Having all the hairs on ones leg forcefully removed with hot wax. Personally I have no idea but it sounds like it would hurt like the pit.

"YOU!!! OUT!!!"

"What?"

"OPTIMUS YOU HEARD ME OUT!!! NO PEAKING!!! GET YOU AFT OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"Okay, I'm leaving calm down, calm down." Sheesh, only Tasha would have the guts to kick me out of a room in my own base. Hmm, It's nice to know that she'll stand up for herself and won't let me walk all over her. Figuratively.

-----------------------

12 minutes later….

"SHE'S HERE!!!" Who was here?

"Sarah, watch the boys while we go help Ash bring the cloths in, and please do not draw on their faces with the sharpie. I really don't want to try and work around it later. So please don't touch the face… or the arms."

"Yes ma'am." Tasha and Amber came bolting through the door and around the corner.

-----------------------

3 minutes later….

Tasha, Amber and Ash were all caring several bags with what looked like clothing in them.

"OMG, this is going so awesome!!!"

"Did you get film for the camera?"

"Well duh, we must have blackmail for when they steal our socks." Okay, just a tad odd.

**xxTashaxx**

"Stop moving David."

"I can't help it! You are sticking stuff in my eyes, what am I suppose to do?"

"You're supposed to hold still you idget!!!" -poke-

"OW!! THAT'S MY EYE!!!!"

"IF YOU HADN'T MOVED I WOULDN'T HAVE STABED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!! NOW HOLD STILL OR I WILL STAB YOU WITH THIS ON PURPOSE!!!"

-Indistinct mumbling-

**xxOptimusxx**

"NO I WILL NOT PUT THAT ON!!!" Sounds like Alex

"YOU WILL PUT IT ON OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU WILL WISH YOU ALWAYS WORE IT!!!"

"NO THIS IS UNIPROPRAIT TORTURE AND HUILIATION NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT THIS IS A TOTAL OVER REACTION TO US SPYING!!!"

"AT LEAST THIS WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DO IT AGAIN YOU BOMBASTIC EGOTISTICAL SPASTIC MASOCHISTIC ARCHAEBACTERIA JERK FACE!!!!" … Wow didn't know that Tasha knew such big words. Guess she has been brushing up on her vocabulary.

"Now you will put these on or you will know what hell is like." In a voice of deadly calm that was soft but carried through the whole base, I could almost see Alex and the other boys shrinking onto the floor and the shadows praying to Primus to be invisible. I would hate to be in their place right now.

You could be. 

WHAT!!! Oh you, the voice thing is back.

You betcha, and I'm not a thing I have feelings to. -sniff- 

Okay, I'm sorry… Why are you here?

Just to give you an update about the boys. 

Ok why me? Why now? And um just why?

_**Because you're the only 'bot as of now that I can communicate with. Because I feel like it and finally because I feel like telling someone what's going on while at the same time avoiding the chance of me seeing the boys in their birthday suits.**_

I'm the only one. Do you know why?

Geeze! You're nosey. Yes I know why. But no I won't tell you… not yet. Just that you have a special place in Tasha's heart.

I have a special place in her heart?! Really? I wonder why.

You are really dense today… oh looks like they are done talk to you later.

I need to find a way to block that voice thing.

No you don't, you like talking to me.

YOUR BACK!!!

No.

….?

Whatever.

**xxTashaxx**

"HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS LOOK SO FUNNY!!!"

"Oh shut up you."

"I'm sorry David but you guys are just so funny." -snicker-

"Can we see ourselves yet?"

"S-sure." –tries to stop laughing-

**xxBarricadexx**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What was that?"

"S-s-sound-d-ed like that fl-fleshli-ing…"

"Your right… Wonder what's going on up there. Must be bad if we can hear it all the way down here."

**xxOptimusxx**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" What was that?!

"Hey Optimus!!! You ready to see the boys!?"

"Um sure Ash. What did you girls do to them?"

"Nothing life threatening… I think." Oh, that's reassuring.

–doors open-

By Primus.

The boys were standing in the middle of the room all wearing very short mini-skirts, tank tops, stiletto heels and carrying handbags. But if that wasn't enough they all had makeup on, the facial hair was all completely gone and according to human culture they were very sexy. I think.

Yes they are. We plucked their eyebrows… with tweezers, waxed their legs, styled their hair, put face masks on them, put every kind of makeup imaginable on them and painted their nails… all twenty of them.

Sounds like a lot of hard work.

Yeah. It was really hard finding clothing their size and that would look good with their coloring. Specially the bras… and the fake boobs. Getting the boys into them was odd.

And how did you pull that off?

Well previously acquired blackmail and less conventional probing.

"WHOA! What happened to them?!" Turning I found IronHide staring at the boys.

"They were caught spying on the girls so the girls took revenge." The girls were taking hundreds of pictures and recoding this all on a video camera.

For future use.

Of course.

"Oh." This gives me one more reason to fear all femmes. No matter the species.

---------------------

Sorry this took so long It was hard to make it work and have it make sense. I love this chap someday I want to kidnap a couple of my guy-friends and do this to them :D A round of applause to CheshireMax and Cman710 for reviewing. Remember the more reviews the sooner I update. Oh and if anyone has any ideas I'm all ears. You want to review and you know it come on it's not that hard just hit that shinny little button that says GO. You know you want to!!!


	9. Flying

Note: Bold & italics are Tasha's consciousness

Note: **Bold** & _italics_ are Tasha's consciousness

**Flying**

**xxRatchetxx**

"OMG YAY IT'S HERE!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!"

"What's here?" I don't think I've ever seen Tasha this excited before

"My hanglider!! I've been waiting for it to arrive for months!! I saw it in a catalog and now it's finally here!! It's much lighter then my current one plus it's blue!! Now all I have to do is put it together."

"What is a hanglider?"

"It allows me to fly" _Huh?_

"How does this pile of mettle allow you to fly? In fact how do you fly with out a motor sense their doesn't appear to be one here?"

"You jump off a cliff and…"

"YOU WHAT!!"

"You jump off of a cliff and the updrafts will catch you… most of the time."

"Let me get this straight you jump off of the cliff edge and hope to Primus that you don't crash!!"

"NO! You make sure that the air drafts are strong enough and some other stuff that I don't want to get into. Anyways it doesn't matter until I weld it together."

--

Several days later…

**xxIronHidexx**

_I hate checkups. I hate them I hate them I hate them!!_

-is walking towards med bay for mandatory check up-

"Ratchet why are you making me come down here? We both know I don't need to."

"Keep telling yourself that 'Hide he's never going to believe you."

"Oh hi Tasha…. Where is every one? And what are you working on?"

"Well Ambers off having an emotional breakdown and Alex is trying to comfort her. And this is a hanglider."

"Oh. Why is Amber in need of comfort?"

"Because she and David finally started going out but it only lasted a week before he got what he wanted and dumped her. Alex is trying to cheer her up and at the same time stop her from killing David. Unfortunately Alex being there doesn't help her."

"Oh. That's interesting. Ratch how long is this gonna take?"

"Just lay down and I'll start working. Tasha why does Alex being there not help? Aren't they friends?"

"Yes but Amber likes Alex as more then a friend, but Alex doesn't like her and when she asked him to go on a date with her he didn't even bother to give her a yes or a no."

"Wouldn't he have to if she asked him herself?"

"No she asked right before he had to get on his bus to leave so he escaped without giving an answer and the next day he acted like she hadn't even said anything. It's also difficult cause Alex is my second best friend and I recently found out that he likes me as more then just a friend, so not only does it put a strain on mine and ambers relationship cause the guy she likes, likes me. And of course whenever he hugs me now I have to wonder what he is thinking and what amber thinks when he hugs me. It's really annoying cause I love hugging people and Alex is also very hugy but every time now I feel just a little bit uncomfortable. But I guess that that's life. As for David I have no idea where he is, probably off with his new girlfriend. Ash and Brandon are off at the movies. So at least there is still one happy couple around."

-Blink-

"Do I want to know why Sarah and Andy are not on the happy couple list?"

"Well it's probably good to know so you don't' mention it on accident and make Andy feel bad, that Sarah and Andy are no longer going out. Sarah broke up with him on Saturday she says she is no longer in love with him. Andy is really sad right now so he's probably home and who cares where Sarah went. She broke his heart and after she broke up with him there has been a nasty rumor going around that she cheated on Andy multiple times with multiple boys and a few girls."

"So is this rumor true?"

"Unfortunately it is."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep, shocking uh?"

"WAIT! How do you know it's true?"

"I have my sources. Which you will never learn about."

-Smirk-

why does ratchet trust her? Who are her sources and why is she telling ratchet in the first place?

"There is also the rumor about David and Skye…"

Several hours and repairs later…

"…So no one really knows what happened and"

"ENOUGH!! Silence I can't take anymore he said she said, they did this to them and they did that the get them back!!"

"Hey that rhymed!! 'Hide you're a poet!"

-Cheeky smile-

"Anyways I've got to get going now see ya Ratchet, 'Hide."

_My brain feels like it's going to explode! I don't understand half of what she just said!_

"How does she know all that personal information about everyone!! How is she able to keep talking and why did you trust her when she confirmed all these ungrounded accusations."

"You will learn that when Tasha confirms a rumor it turns out to always be true, as for how she got it I have an idea and a theory about that. You see the femees of the human species are very talkative and often end up talking about other people… Do you know what a soap opera is?"

"HUMANS TRY TO EAT SOAP AND SING!! That is weirder then anything the twins have done."

"No they don't it is a type of TV show where the people on it have lots of drama and problems and deal with more drama, and it seems as though the inner workings of society is fascinating to the femees and so they listen and learn."

"Sounds like they are all spying on each other."

"That's a good way to describe it. They are all spying on each other, even if they don't enjoy knowing everything about everyone else they still listen to everything, apparently 'girl world' is like a giant political war zone and the more you know the higher your rank and the more power you have over other people means that people will respect you more."

"So they black mail each other?"

"Sometimes in certain situations other wise it seems more along the lines of collecting info for in the future."

"And Tasha does this?"

"Actually everyone comes and tells her all of their secrets and everyone else's."

"Why would they do that? How come they go to her?"

"Because she listens. Because she gives them good advise. Because she does not judge them. Because she is there for them. And doesn't tell people their secrets."

"but what about everything we just heard? Isn't that stuff personal that she just spilled?"

"In a way I guess but everything you just learned is common knowledge among the humans. No she is sitting on a huge mountain of gossip that no one else knows or can probably even dream off and she won't tell a soul. She told me once that I'm almost the only person she ever discusses trivial gossip with."

"and why is that?"

"I think she needs some kind of release. Everyone is always coming to her with their problems and sometimes she needs to just sit down and talk to someone, to be the one who is talking and to have someone else listen to her. It's a good thing you heard all of that cause it will save you some trouble in the near future."

"How it's pointless and trivial?"

"Well you won't insult some one accidentally or make someone cry, and if you learn someone was beat up at least you know why. "

**xxRatchetxx**

"Alright I think I'm finished."

"With what?" Looking around the door I found Tasha standing over what looked like a mettle cage with flat wing like things.

"And that's suppose to keep you in the air?"

"Yep. Pretty sweet huh?"

"I don't know what it tastes like so I don't know."

"Oh what ever. Would you give me a ride to the cliffs?"

"NO! I might not stop you from doing this insanity but I certainly wont help you in this disastrous adventure."

"Ok so do you know where I could find IronHide?"

"Check the training field."

"Duh why didn't I think of that." –smacks hand to head- "See you Ratch."

**xxTashaxx**

"OYH IRONHIDE!! HOLD UP A MINUTE YOU BAZOOKA CRAZY ROBOT!!"

_**oh I'm sure he is going to help you now.**_

What? I only speak the truth?

"What do you want?"

"Could you give me a lift?"

"Where and why don't you take your jeep?"

"Because my jeep won't fit my hangliderin it and I haven't spent any quality time with you lately" –cheesy smile-

"No." _**told you so**_

"WHY!! Pleasey." –puppy eyes-

"Fine." Haha always works! See.

_**Oh shut up.**_

"Where do you want to go?"

"The cliffs." -transforms-

"Get in. where is this hangliderthing?"

"Back in the med bay."

--

Several minutes later…

"So what are you going to use this hanglider thing for?"

"If you don't know what it is look it up on the web."

"No."

"Why you have instant access"

"Because"

"because is not an answer."

"YES IT IS!!"

"Why?"

"Because I say so!!"

"Oh whatever"…. "STOP!! This is the perfect place."

"Perfect place for what."

"look it up. I don't want to explain it again."

_**No you just don't want him to stop you**_

Maaaybe.

_**I speakith the truth and you know it.**_

Fine.

-grabs hanglider and totes it over to cliff, proceeds to put helmet and what not on-

"what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready."

"ready for what?"

"ready to use my hanglider"

"which does what?"

"look it up."

**Wow this is never going to end. Just hurry up and jump off the cliff… use the hanglider though**

What you don't want me to jump with out it?

I would prefer to live you I don't care about but if you die I die sooo…

-mental sniff- you mean you don't love me –mental puppy face-

_**maybe**_

you love me and you know it… I speakith the truth. –mental grin-

"alright lets do this. See you later 'Hide"

-jumps off of cliff-

"TASHA!!"

-reaches to try and catch Tasha-

"AHAAAA 'HIDE DON'T YOU'LL CUSE ME TO CHRASH!!"

-is flying away from cliff-

"'Hide follow me on the ground!"

-'Hide transforms and races down cliff-

did you see his expression!! That was so funny!!

**He is so going to kill you when you land for that little stunt.**

Yea but it was worth it.

--

An hour or so later….

-begins to descend-

_**Oh look there's 'Hide… he doesn't look happy at all.**_

Joy, this should be interesting

"TASHA GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE NOW YOU SLAGGIN TARD!!"

He sounds happy

In what universe? Those are some colorful names he's calling you.

Yeah…. Maybe I should use them on you

**How about no. Does no work for you? Cause no works great for me.**

-lands, about a mile away from 'Hide-

Wow he can drive fast!

**I laugh at your fate.**

"TASHA WHAT WERE YOU THINK!! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!! HOW DO YOU THINK EVERYONE WOULD HAVE REACTED IF WENT BACK TO BASE TELLING THEM YOU THREW YOURSELF OFF A FRAGGIN CLIFF!!"

"'HIDE!! Calm down. I'm OK see do blood no fowl and didn't mindlessly throw myself off a cliff. There is a art to it, hence the hanglider."

"AND WHAT THE FRAG IS A HANGLIDER!!"

"It's a device that we humans use to fly, it requires no motor and when you are able to find a cliff with a strong enough draft you can get very high."

"And why would you jump off of a cliff only relying on some metal that's welded together?"

"I don't know about other people but I do it because it's very peaceful up there, I like to think about stuff and 'Hide have you ever flown? Well of course you have you've been through space but we can't do that on our own… this is as close as we can get with out a motor or something. For me I feel like I'm connected to the sky, like I'm one with creation and the scenery is so stunning. When you fly you realize how small you are, how insignificant your life is, and yet you see how your one life can change so much and be so important. That's why I 'mindlessly' jump off of cliffs as you put it."

**xxIronHidexx**

"Ratchet I will never understand humans."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just everything, they jump off cliffs and hope they will live to see the next sunrise. They do things that make no sense simply so that they experience certain emotions…. An yet somehow it makes perfect sense yet makes none at all."

"Ah you're talking about Tasha and the cliff jumping? You will find that the humans are much more complex then we will ever be able to understand, they risk their lives to improve others, to experience things most of their race are terrified of, they seek out death so that they can conquer it and have no fear. There is a confusing but proud race, keep in mind that Tasha is one of the people who will seek out death, look it in the eyes and mold it to her will. "

"So she will continue to do life treating activities for fun?"

"Yes and no. She knows what she does and the consequences but she thrives in the conquering of death and the taming of fear. Not unlike yourself when you go into battle."

He's right. It's just like that when I go into battle. I don't know if I will return or not, but it doesn't matter for I know that whatever the consequence I will have died honorably…

--

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!** Turns out I'm an amazing procrastinator… heheee you have permission to hit me -ducks- hope you like the chap I have a question would you guys rather read a chapter titled Navy ball or The white outfit? Which ever you decide will be the next chapter :D Cause I'm having problems deciding

If there are any spelling or grammatical issues be aware that I felt so bad for being so late that I didn't run this chap by my beta CheshireMax…

2Board2care: REVIEW GOSH DARN YOU!! If you don't I will invade the school, steal French fries, stalk you to your house and throw them at you :D So review or you will wake up with some interesting accessories in your hair…. See you later :P


	10. Important

Hi people I need to tell you that I don't know when I'll be able to make the next chap because I went on vacation and well my c

Hi people I need to tell you that I don't know when I'll be able to make the next chap because I went on vacation and well my computer got stolen. My family and I went to go see the archway to the west in St. Louis, we were gone for an hour and a half in the middle of the day, when we came back all my stuff was stolen including my computer. Anyways it's early in the morning and I'm using my dads computer which is forbidden hehe so I have no idea when I will be able to post the next chap… oh and the document that I had all my story ideas on is no more so if you have any ideas for chapters please tell me!!

P.S. I'm going to change the title of this story the This is the story of a girl


End file.
